Modern tactical aircraft use a number of imaging aids to assist the crew in viewing a scene, selecting targets in the scene, and directing weapons against the selected targets. Visible, infrared, and/or specific spectral bands imaging devices are used in various applications to form an image of the scene. The type of imaging spectrum depends upon the mission, weather conditions, the nature of the scene, as well as other factors.
One form of an infrared optical system includes several lenses made of infrared-transparent lens materials. The lenses are arranged at proper positions by an alignment mechanism along an optical path to achieve desired effects by a lens mount assembly. It is critical that the lenses be properly aligned by the mechanism, which often is difficult to access to adjust the lenses.